Lost Love
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Troy & Gabriella and the Gang all go on a trip to Utah for summer break after exams, and Graduation. what happens when Gabriella is in a horrible skiing accident and she wakes up in the hospital with no memory? and not remembering Troy?
1. The Trip To Utah

_**Lost Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Trip To Utah **_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I woke up out of bed, I looked at the clock it was 4:00am. I groaned, I'm gonna be late meeting up with the gang. Me and the gang are going on a Ski Trip in Utah for a week for our senior year exams. since we've been having exams all last week, now It's Spring Break and were going to Utah for the whole week, this was gonna be the best trip ever especially with my Boyfriend of four years Troy Bolton. Oh my god, he is the love of my life, when my best friend Sharpay Evans Introduced me to Troy our Freshman year it was like love at first sight, we became inseperatable. He became my best friend then he asked me to be his girlfriend after about 4 months, and of course I said yes, and now each day we can't go without seeing each other.

I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a short shower. I jumped out and got ready. as soon as I was done, I grabbed my packed bags and suitcase and went downstairs and hugged my mom, "I'm gonna miss you momma." she kissed my forhead, "Oh Gabi, you deserve this trip, you've been working hard on these exams, all of you have...when's Troy gonna be here?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just woke up and took a shower, I haven't called him yet." then my phone started ringing, "and That would be the boyfriend." I smiled and answered my phone,

**Troy/**_Gabriella_

_Hello Troy._

**Hey, how did you know it was me?**

_hmm, caller ID? ringtone? the fact that you call me every single morning at this exact time to wake me up for school, and even on weekends and breaks. _

**Are you ready? I'll be there to pick you up in about 3 minutes.**

_ready as I'll ever be._

**great, I'll see you in a few, I love you.**

_I Love you too Troy, bye._

I hung up and my mother smirked at me, I rolled my eyes, "bye momma, I'm gonna wait for Troy outside." she gave me one last big hug and dragged my stuff out side.

about 3 mintues later Troy's car pulled up and he ran to me on the porch, "Hey you." he pecked my lips.

"hey, you ready to go?" I asked him and he nodded and helped me with my bags, we put them in the car and drove to the airport to meet the rest of the gang.

...

When we pulled up to the Airport, we saw the whole gang, I smiled and immediately jumped out of the car and ran to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. we all hugged each other.

Troy went over to the guys and all did their famous handshakes, Chad pulled Troy to the side, "dude, did you ask her yet?" chad asked.

"well kind of.." Troy replied.

"what do you mean by, kind of?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"well..."

_Flashback_

_Troy pulled out of McDonald's Drive Thru and onto the road, Gabriella drank her soda, and Troy smiled at her, "Is that good?" he asked. _

_she nodded, "yes I love fountain pop in the morning." she giggled, and he chuckled nervously. _

_she notices his nervous about something, "Troy, is their something wrong?" she asked worriedly._

_"I wanted to ask you something before we even had this trip planned but I think I should ask you now." he sighed as he still drove._

_"what is it troy? you can tell me?" she gave him a comforting smile, he looked up at her as he parked into the driving space, "gabi?"_

_"yes troy." she looked into his eyes._

_"will you ma-" he was cut off by sharpay squealing Gabriella's name, Gabriella squealed and jumped out of the car hugging sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi._

_Troy just sighed and walked over to the guys._

_End Of Flashback. _

"I don't know how I'm gonna ask her." Troy sighed.

"Take her out to a moonlight dinner then ask her, when your both alone, no Interuptions." he smiled, troy hugged him, "Thanks man." then the girls came over smiling.

"you guys ready to go?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy smiled and put his arm around her, "yeah babe, let's go." they all got their things, and got on the flight to Utah.

...

When They arrived in Utah, everybody got into their rooms and Troyella went into their room, Gabriella looked around amazed, "oh my god, this place is amazing." she layed her purse on the floor and looked around.

The place had big screen TV's in every room, a big Kitchen and a hot tub out side.

"Oh my gosh Troy! A Hot Tub!" she squealed, Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Gabs, I wanna ask you something since were alone here." she turned to face him, he held her in his arms, "yeah troy?"

"you know I care about you, and I love you, and I wanna be with you." he started, Gabriella nodded, "I care about you, love you, and want to be with you too Troy." she smiled.

"Then will you do me the honors," he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, she gapsed, "will you marry Me Gabriella Marie Montez?" he asked her, she nodded with tears in her eyes, "yes troy...yes." she hugged him and they kissed passionately.

**that's the first chapter of Lost Love. if you want to view the Trailer it's on my Fanfictions Trailers account on Youtube. TroyellaFanfictions. please review. **


	2. Gabriella's Accident

_**Lost Love **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Gabriella's Accident**_

The Gang was chilling in the hot tub. they were making splashes and Cannon balls. Gabriella got ontop of Troy's Shoulders As Sharpay got On Zeke's and They Played Chicken fight. Gabriella and Troy won. Gabriella threw her arms up in the air in Victory and Troy dropped her under water. she came back up coughing, "you jerk!" she laughed, and he chuckled, she stepped out of the pool and wiped her face with a towel. she looked back out into the pool to find no sight of Troy. "Wheres Troy?" She asked worried that he could of drowned. then all of a sudden the was thrown into the water with someone's arms wrapped around her.

she jumped up out of the water gasping for air, "Troy that wasen't funny at all!" she hit his chest. "sorry Brie, I had to do it." she huffed and stepped out of the pool followed by Sharpay and Taylor. "hey, where you girls going?" Chad asked as the girls put on their little sweaters that covered up their arms and shoulders, and showed their bikini's.

"were gonna get a tan." sharpay simply said.

"What! you can't tan in utah! it's 40 degrees!" Troy exclaimed.

"you don't think we know that stupid? were going to the tanning bed." Sharpay said grabbing her bag, and Gabriella and Taylor following behind.

"Hey Girls." Chad shouted, they all turned to look at him, he smiled, "Meet us up here at 8." he smiled, they looked confused, "Chad, were not aloud to leave after 7:30?" Gabriella said.

"just trust me, enjoy your little tans." he laughed, and then the girls went to their tanning beds.

"where are we going?" Zeke asked chad with full confusion.

"were going skiing...at night.." Chad smiled.

"dude, isn't that dangerous?" Troy asked.

"that's exactly why were doing it."

...

At the Ski Lodge. nobody was there but the gang, and they were all having a good time going down the snowy hill, and skiing.

"ok let's all have a race." Chad announced.

"dude, are you serious." Troy exclamied.

"Troy come on it will be fun..." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy bit his lip, he was worried about her going out there by herself, she wasen't familliar with skiing. "I don't know gabs..you just learned to ski..." Troy started but chad interupted him, "she'll be fine...come on gabs.. against me.." chad smiled, Gabriella squealed and then Ryan called "On your Mark, Get Set. Ski!" then they began racing down the snowy hill, into the darkness that surrounded them, Chad was far behind from Gabriella, Gabriella was screaming cause she was having so much fun.

Chad was far from behind her, he couldn't find her, so he stopped, "Gabs? Gabi where are you?" Chad hit himself, "Chad, Troy is gonna kill you.." Chad told himself and raced to find Gabriella.

Gabriella was so confused, she was lost, so she stopped, "Chad!" she shouted, nothing. Silence. Gabriella sighed, and kept skiing, she was lost, and far from the gang, and she then headed through pitch blackness, she stumbles, and fell down the hill. she felt the cold icy snow come to contact with her body as she slid down the hill, then her head hit something, and everything went black.

...

Chad was racing back up the hill, as soon as Troy saw Chad he became worried, Gabriella wasen't with him, and he skiied down to chad. "where is she?" he asked him.

"i don't know." he spoke softly.

"what the hell do you mean you don't know!" He shouted, he was angry, worried, and aggervated, "I should of never let her go!" he then skiied down the hill to find her, "Troy! your gonna get killed!" Chad yelled.

"Without her, I'm better off dead." those were his last words then he went into the darkness.

Troy searched for an hour, and found no sight of her, "Gabi!" he yelled for her. "Gabs, it's me Troy...come on.. where are you...please answer me..." tears were rolling down his cheeks, "please" he whispered softly. he gulped, and he turned to see a body laying on thin ice. "Gabi?" he spoke, and he skiied over there, and he saw the most horrifying thing. Gabriella's whole face was covered in Icy snow, and her head hit a huge rock, and caused her to have a concusion and pass out, Blood was coming from her head.

"GABI!" he screamed in horror, he took off his skis and rushed over to her and picked her up, "Brie...please wake up! Brie! wake up! please baby please wake up!" he shook her, her body was frozen, no movement at all, "oh gabi...I'm so so sorry.." Troy began sobbing into her body, blaming himself if he lost her.

**Hope you liked it**

**please review. **


	3. Who are you?

_**Lost Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Who Are You?**_

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I sat in the Hospital Chair with my hands covering my face, running them through my hair in frustration. tears were rolling down my cheeks. usually I never cried over anything at all. but right now, The love of my life, the girl I love with all my heart and soul, The Girl I love seeing everyday and spending time with everyday, The Girl I only Make Love too, The Girl that always puts a smile on my face, Having my heart keep it's Rhythm, and my breaths, may be laying in there dying, and it's all my fault.

My Parents and Gabriella's Mom was gonna be here in any minute. Gabriella's Mother is gonna be in tears and probably gonna be upset with me for letting it happen. for my parents, there gonna be upset about it, but I'm also gonna get a lecture. I didn't care though, I just wanted her to be alright. I wanted her to be in my arms again.

My Parents were walking towards my sit, "Troy.." My mother whispered putting her hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes to hide my tears, I still didn't look at her, "Yeah.."I spoke in a soft low whisper.

"how is she?" she asked, I was suprised, they weren't yelling at me, or upset with me, They just wanted to know that she was ok.

"I-I don't know...they haven't told me anything yet..." I looked up at Mrs. Montez, "I'm real sorry ...god, I am so sorry...and I really hope if Gabi makes it, that you won't stop her from seeing me...I really love and care for her Mrs. Montez..." I spoke, she looked at me with a comforting sad smile and came over and hugged me, "Oh sweetheart, I would never do that...and It's not your fault...Gabi's gonna be alright..."she kissed my forhead, I sadly smiled and sighed, my heart broke in two, I needed to know if she was gonna be alright or not.

2 hours pass, and the doctor still hasen't came out to let us know any news about Gabriella. I sighed and rubbed my face and stood up, "I'm gonna go get some coffee.." I whispered, My mother nodded, "we'll come and get you if anything happens.." I nodded and went down the hallway. as I was walking down the hallway, I let my arms and hands fall over my head. The horried memories kept coming back of how I found her, then I started to think of the most wonderful times together.

_Troy and Gabriella sat in his bedroom playing would you rather, and It was Troy's turn. _

_"ok, would you rather, eat 10 live spiders, or wear the color green for the rest of your life?" he asked her she giggled, "that's easy. eat 10 live spiders." she simply said._

_"why?" he asked, "well I eat 10 live spiders and I throw up, right?" she said, and I nodded, "Right." I agreed and nodded for her to continue, "well If I wear the color green for the rest of my life, I'll cry until the day I die." she smiled, and I chuckled, "Fair Enough." _

_..._

_"Gabs, would you go to homecoming with me?" Troy asked her on one knee, holding the tickets up to her, she had tears in her eyes.."yes, I will." Troy smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the lips._

_..._

_"I love you Brie.." Troy spoke softly into her air as they were making love for the first time, she smiled, "I love you too Troy." and they kissed passionately._

_..._

Each Memory kept hittng Me like a rock, The room began to spin and I collapsed to the ground, and that was it...Blackness.

...

I woke up, and saw that I was laying down on the hospital bed. I was still in my clothes, and My mother came over to me, "Oh baby, I'm so happy your alright.." she hugged me gently.

"G-Gabi...is she ok?" I was only worried about her.

"actually baby, she's fine... she just woke up a few hours ago..." she smiled at him.

I smiled, "Can I go see her please..." I asked my mother and she nodded and helped me to her room.

...

When we got there, I gently went over and saw her asleep, she looked beautiful as always. she had a few scratches, but she was perfectly fine.

I sighed of relieft, "Thank god...she's gonna be ok.." I smiled said to myself.

"I'll leave you two alone..." My mother said with a smiled and left the room.

I bend over and caressed her cheek with my thumb, and kissed her forhead, "Oh Brie... I am so happy your alright...I love you so much.." I kissed her lips, and she opened her eyes.

"w-what happened?" she asked confused, her voice was still a little froggy.

"you were in a skiing accident, It was all my fault brie, I should of never let you go..." I sighed, and she smiled softly, "It's ok... is there any water?" she asked me, "I'll go get you some." I kissed her head and walked down the hallway and got a hospital cup from the nurse up front and filled it with water, and came back and and put the straw in her mouth, "there, take a sip..carefully.." she nodded and sipped it and let it go down her throat. she coughed a little bit, and cleared her throat, "That's much better..Thanks." she smiled and I chuckled, "anytime brie.." I caressed her cheek again with my thumb, she looked at me confused, "why are you calling me brie?" she asked me.

"I always called you that...I've called you that since Freshman year.." I smiled, she must have a little bit of memory loss, she still looked at me confused.

I smiled at her, "Brie, I am so sorry, How are you feeling?" I was still caressing her cheek, she still looked at me confused, "I'm a little sore.." I smiled at her, "That's Really great to hear, Brie, as soon as you get out of here, were gonna do anything you want." I kissed her hand, and she looked at me, "That sounds really nice and all but I have one question I've been meaning to ask you since you came in here." she looked into my eyes.

"yeah brie?" I gulped.

"who are you?"

**please review. **


	4. It's All My Fault

**Lost Love**

**Chapter Four**

**It's All My Fault**

Troy felt like somebody just stabbed him right in the heart when she said those words.

_"who are you?" _the words that escaped her mouth, they were danger to his heart and soul.

"brie, it's me...Troy..." he spoke softly, hoping this was just a little sickness and dizziness.

"I...I don't know who you are.." she whispered weakly. Troy ran his hand through his hair, holding back his tears. he rushed out of the room and fell down against the wall. "This is all my fault...all my fault..." he told himself. Mrs. Montez came up to him and patted his back, "Troy, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. she loved Troy like a son.

Troy's hand fell down to his lap, "she doesn't remember me.." he spoke soflty, holding back his supress sobs.

"Oh troy...I...I don't know what to say.." she sighed, and hugged Troy.

"It's all my fault Mrs. Montez, I'm sorry...If I didn't let her go down there with chad, she wouldn't of been here...we would be getting ready to watch her favorite movie, and eat popcorn, and I would hold her close and keep her safe out of harms way...but I didn't...it worked out totally different...now she has no idea who she is, who I am, or where she is, or how she got this way...and it's all my fault.." he burried his face into his arms, letting tears roll down his cheeks. Mrs. Montez let a hand fall onto his shoulder gently, "oh baby, It's not your fault, I am sure you had no idea that it was gonna happen, and if you did, you wouldn't of let her even put those skiis on...did you know this was gonna happen?" she asked him, he looked up at her with his stained cheeks, and shook his head. "did you push her down that hill and leave her there?" she asked, Troy once again shook his head, "no.." "then it none of your fault.." she hugged him once more, "I'm gonna go see Gabriella...I promise you Troy..things are gonna get much better..." she spoke, "what if they don't? what if she forgets about me for good?" Troy spoke softly, He would just die if she forgot about him.

Mrs. Montez smiled warmly at him, "she won't." Troy looked up at her, "how do you know?"

"Because Gabriella's A Wildcat." A Voice spoke, it was his father walking up, "and what is one thing us one wildcats never do?" he smiled.

"we never forget... we always are there for each other no matter what." Troy smiled, standing up, and wiping his tears away, his dad smiled nodding.

"I'm gonna save her...I'm gonna help her remember me." Troy said standing stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I Love her...and I'm gonna do whatever it takes, no matter how long it may be, I'm always gonna be there for her, and help her."

Jack hugged his son proudly, "I'm proud of you...Gabriella is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and I'm glad your gonna help her."

Troy nodded with a smiled, "Thanks dad." his dad was right, Gabriella was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he still couldn't help to think it was still, all his fault.

**sorry that it was short, but what do you guys think? I don't really know what I should do for the next chapter.. anyone have any ideas? just please let me know.**

**please review. **


	5. The First Step

Today was the Day that Gabriella was released from the Hospital. Her Mother opened the door of their Alberqurque Home. "this is were you live." Her mother smiled. Gabriella looked around, the place looked so unfamilliar, she felt so uncomfortable, she had no idea who she was, or who these people are, "would you like me to fix you some lunch?" Her mother asked, Gabriella shook her head, "No thank you mom.." Gabriella rubbed her shoulder, Troy walked in, "Hi Mrs. Montez.." Gabriella turned to see the guy who he claims that she once loved. "Hi Troy." Her mother smiled, Troy came over to Gabriella, "Hey.." he spoke softly, "Hi... Troy right?" "Yeah" Troy slightly smiled "How are you? Do you need anything?" Gabriella smiled softly, "I'm doing better, the headaches have stopped... and no, but thank you, I just wanna look around..." she smiled, and he smiled back, his heart was broken cause she didn't remember him. she turned to go up the stairs and he followed her. she walked into her bedroom, and walked around. she saw the photos of her as a child, her friends and family, and her and Troy. her finger traced the photo of her and Troy at the beach last year, "where was this?" she asked him. "That was at the beach in Hawaii last year." Troy answered "You had a really good time there" Gabriella looked at the photo, tracing it with her thumb, "I...I don't remember..." she sighed sitting the picture frame back onto the counter, "I hate this.." she mumbled.

"It's ok" Troy said trying to comfort her "You'll remember someday & I'll help you" Gabriella looked up at him, tears were rolling down her cheeks, he wiped them away, "Don't cry gabi.." he whispered, "I can't help it, I don't know who I am...I feel uncomfortable being here, and everywhere else..." she cried, Troy pulled her close, "Gabi..it's my fault..." he sighed, she looked up at him, "How is it your fault?" "I let you go skiing when you were just learning... you just learned how to stand up on them, and to ski on them, and I let you have a race with chad, and that's how you had that accident...I'm so sorry gabi..." he tried to hold back the tears that were trying to shed. she bit her lip, and sighed, "did we have puppy love? or actual love?" she asked.

"We had actual love" Troy smiled "The moment I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life" Gabriella blushed, "how did we meet?" she asked him as the sat on the bed together. he held her hand, "Sharpay, she's your best friend, she introduced us our freshman year, and it was like love at first sight...we became best friends, we did everything together, and then I finally had the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend, and you said yes, and so we've been together since then.." he smiled at her, and she looked down at him holding her hand, "why are you here if I don't remember you?" Troy sighed "Because I want to try to help you remember & I want you to know that I'm always here for you even though you don't know who I am" Gabriella sighed, "I wish I could remember you... I wish I could love you like you love him, but I just can't... " she had tears in her eyes, she didn't wanna cry. "Hey..hey" Troy said wiping her tears & hugging her "You'll rememeber me one of these days & if you don't, we can make some more memories" Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want that...I wanna know who I am, I wanna know what I was like... I don't wanna start my whole life over Troy...you have no absolute Idea what I'm going through, or How I feel! your acting like everything's going to be ok when it's not.." she stood up from the bed.

"Hey" Troy said frustrated "I'm only trying to make you feel better but now I know that when your upset I shouldn't do anything." "Then why are you here! If you know nothing is gonna make it better, so why are you even trying!" she yelled. "Because I care about you" Troy yelled back "All your doing is pushing everyone away & that is not gonna help. Your in this & there's nothing else to do about it but try to make it better." She shook her head, she was sobbing now, he tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she turned from him sniffling up her tears, "Just go away Troy..." she spoke softly. "Why?" He asked, she turned to him and yelled, "It wasen't a question Troy it was demand, Go!" she cried, tears still rolling down her cheeks, she walked closer to him, "If you care about me, then go!" "Fine" Troy yelled slamming the door behind him.

She cried and took a photo frame of them together and threw it against the door. she sobbed, and then looked at the broken photo that layed on the floor. she got down on her knees and looked at the photo of her and Troy hugging each other at Christmas behind the tree. she sobbed, "Why don't I remember you?" she cried, she looked over and saw a photo album, she opened it to find pictures of her and Troy, and a note fell out, and she read it.

_Gabriella, I love you will all my heart and soul, when I first layed my eyes on you, I knew that you were gonna be the one that I wanted to love... You make me a better person... one day, I promise Gabriella Montez, to marry you, cause I'm deeply Inlove with you... and there's nobody else I want..ever... _

Gabriella crushed the note to her, and let the tears flow. her Mother came in, "Gabi...honey, is everything ok?" she bent down beside her, Gabriella shook her head, "no...why can't I remember Troy?" she cried, Her mother kissed her forhead, "Honey, I really don't know... but he loves you, and you love him. when you had your argument, he left in tears... he cares about you Gabriella...I just hope you can realize that.." her mother stood up and smiled at her, "I love you..." she smiled. Gabriella smiled, "I love you too mom.." Gabriella closed the photo frame, and got up, and ran outside. she ran out and she couldn't find Troy, "Troy?" she spoke softly, looking around for him, then she realized she didn't know where he lived.. she sighed and began walking down the street. she was down the street were the beach was, then she bumped into Troy.

"Hey" Troy said softly, she looked up, "hi.." he helped her up, "I'm sorry about earlier, how I was acting..." she didn't look him in the eyes, she looked down at the sand. "It's ok" Troy said lifting up her chin "You were just upset but I hope you know that I was only trying to help." Gabriella nodded, "I do...I'm just...confused.." she sighed, looking back down. "And that's ok. You have every right." Troy said hugging her "It'll all get better eventually." Gabriella held onto him close, "Can we talk more...about my life?" she asked. "Of course" Troy smiled "What do you want to know?" They began walking, "umm.. Have I had any other boyfriends besides you?" she asked something simple. "As far as I know I'm you first boyfriend & I feel honored for that" Troy smiled, Gabriella blushes, "am I your first Girlfriend?" she asked, was there any other woman in his life before her? "You actually are the first girlfriend I really ever had." Troy said. "Really?" she was shocked, he nodded, "yeah, I had some before you, but you were the only one I actually cared about.." he held her hands, and she smiled softly, "I know this is probably way inapropriate to ask you, but I just really wanna know.." Her cheeks turned red as she was nervous to ask this. "What is it" Troy asked softly. "Am I still a virgin?" there she asked it, why was she so nervous? "Not really" Troy blushed. she raised an eyebrown, "what do you mean not really? was it you or someone else?" "Of course it was me" Troy said. Gabriella blushed, "was it, your first time..?" why won't she shut up, shut up Gabriella. she kept telling herself. "Yeah it was" He smiled. Gabriella blushed, and they kept walking down the beach, "do you regret it?" she asked him. "Of couse not" Troy said holding her hand "It was the best night of my life" Gabriella blushed deeply, and looked down, "now I feel weird around you.." she giggled, "why is that?" he asked, "Cause you've seen me naked.." she giggled while blushing.

"You've seen me naked too" Troy laughed, "yeah, but I don't remember it.. "she giggled. 'I wish you did" Troy smirked, Gabriella blushed, "are you always perverted?" she giggled. "No" Troy replied, she giggled, and they continued walking. all they could hear was the waves of the ocean. it was already dark, "The Beach is so peaceful..I wish I could stay here the whole night.." Gabriella looked up at the sky, "The Night is Beautiful tonight.." "Yeah it is but your more beautiful" Troy said looking at her, She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, "Do you want to stay here a little longer?" Troy asked, she nodded, still looking into his eyes, he was looking back, and before they knew it, their lips were together brushing against eachother passionately, Troy held his arms around her waist, as Gabriella held onto his shoulders. Troy pulled away "Is it ok to kiss you?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I think so.." "Good" Troy said while pulling her closer & kissing her again.

As he kissed her, and holding her close like he was, she felt some sparks and zaps coming into her. she started to see things in her mind, kind of blurry, but she could still see. she saw the inside of a Tree house, and it was so familliar, like she's been there. she pulled away and gasped, "oh..my god.." "Ae you ok?" Troy paniced. "yeah I think so, but I saw a Tree house...in my mind..it looked so familliar, like I've been there before, oh my god, why did it look so familliar.." she said to him, but mostly to herself. "Oh my god!" Troy said "That's my treehouse that your talking about, because I took you there before" "Yeah" Troy pulled her close"It's the treehouse behind my house" "Why would I remember your tree house though?" she was confused, she could remember anything, but It just happened to be his tree house. "I don't know" Troy said "Maybe kissing me brought back some memories" Gabriella nodded, then she thought about something and blushed, "what will happen if we made love...? do you think I could get some of my memories back that way?" she asked. "Y-yeah" Troy stuttered "But I don't want you to do anything you'll regret" She sighed, "I'm not ready just yet... I'm trying to get used to all this, and I hope you understand that..." she spoke. "I do" Troy said "But we can still kiss?" She giggled, "yes, we can still kiss.." she smiled. "Thank god" Troy joked while leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the lips. she giggled wrapping her arms around him. when they pulled away, Gabriella looked at her phone and saw that she had a text from her mom wanting her home cause she was worried, "I better start walking home, my mom wants me home.." "I'll walk with you" Troy smiled. she looked at him, "Really?" she smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Troy said, Gabriella blushed, "Thank you.." "Your welcome" Troy said grabbing her hand. she blushed, and they began walking to her house. Troy was happy she was trusting him, and opening up to him. he believed that he could help her get her memory back, and that was his mission, to get her memory back.

**I want to thank MariaTyler for helping me write this chapter(: **


	6. The Flashbacks

Gabriella woke up in her bed which was unfamilliar to her. She scratched her head, and then she remembered what happened last night. her and Troy kissed. and she felt love and sparks. then she started remembering things. she was so confused. she sighed slipping out of bed, and put her little house slippers on so her feet wouldn't be cold walking down the stairs.

When she came downstairs, nobody was up, it was quiet. dead silence. Gabriella sighed and went outside on the patio. and sat in the swing, and leaned her head back. she started thinking that she is moving things to fast with Troy. and she needed to let him know that. she didn't wanna hurt him but she needed to do what was best for her. she wasen't ready to have a relationship with him, especially when she had no idea who he was.

She sighed and slipped off the swing and ran inside the house and went up to her room. she got out a purple dress, not fancy, just a summer dress, and she put it on, with purple sneakers. she wasen't a big fashion freak, she loved wearing random things that didn't match. even though she lost her memory, she knows what she likes.

She then ran downstairs and out the door and walked all the way to Troy's house. she knows the way now cause when Troy walked her home last night, he showed her his house.

Gabriella came up the steps and knocked on the door. His mother came out, "oh my god, Gabriella, how are you sweetheart?" she asked. Gabriella was confused, but she guessed that she was close to his mother. "I'm good. Is Troy home?" she asked and his mother nodded, "His upstairs in his room." Gabriella thanked her, and she came in, "His door is the first one on the left." Gabriella smiled, and went upstairs and knocked on the first door on the left. she heard a voice say come in, and she walked in. and she found Troy coming out his bathroom. he had just tooken a shower because he smelled nice and his hair was wet. he smiled at Gabriella, "hey.." she smiled sadly, "hey.." she whispered. "Hey, what's wrong?" he came over to her caressed her cheek with his thumb, "things are moving to fast for me Troy, I think we should just be friends for right now..I'm not ready for a relationship right now, especially when I have no idea who you are... I hope you can understand that... " she spoke softly, she didn't know him that well, since she doesen't have any memory of him, so she backed up in case he went off, or hit her. she didn't know what his reaction would be.

Troy didn't know what to say, he basically just stood there in his towel dripping from his hair to his legs. The draft was starting to get to him, but when he noticed Gabriella back up a smidge, he sighed, he had to show her that what they had...was real, he had to help her remember. Suddenly an idea hit him, and he couldn't hide the smile that lit up his face. Gabriella tilted her head, "Why are you smiling?" Troy shook his head, however the smile was non-eraseable. "nothing it's just...how about we hang out tonight, not a date just two ...friends hanging out." She seemed hesitant, but she smiled wanly and nodded slightly, saying 'fine all right' Troy smiled again and turned to the closet, Gabriella couldn't stop herself, she bit her lip and she closed her eyes but that still didn't stop the remark from spilling out of her lips. "You look sexy in a towel." Troy halted in his steps, turned slightly to see Gabriella with her hands slapped over her mouth, what the? Why did she say that?

"well thank you." he smiled and went to his closet and began to get undress, and Gabriella's eyes widen, and she turned to not face him while he got dressed. a little bit later he was done and they walked downstairs, " Hey mom were gonna head out, were gonna hang out." His mother smiled, "ok baby, It was nice seeing you again Gabriella." Gabriella smiled warmly, "It was nice seeing you too." in Gabirella's mind she was saying _It was nice meeting you._ she sighed and they left out of the house, "so, where are we going?" she asked. Troy smiled, "It's a suprise." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy opened the door for her and she thanked him, and he got on the other side, and he began driving on the road.

Trees passed them, the blue sky was littered with little puffs of white clouds. Gabriella looked out the window, her eyes buzzing rapidly as she watched anything and everything pass them. Troy sighed, but still the smile on his face, the quiet of the car was thick and...well awkward. What do you say to your girlfriend who can't remember you? He mentally shrugged, reaching for the radio, Gabriella was reaching to and they bumped fingers; the movement sending jolts of warm electric sparks up their arms. Gabriella quickly pulled away and bent her head to hide her blush, ah lord! Can Troy just kiss her? Please! ...no, that'd be bad and put her into shock. Troy cleared his throat, mumbled his 'sorry' and turned on the radio, Cody Simpson's 'iyiyiy' played through out the car, Troy always smiled at this song and sang to the lyrics, Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she watched Troy sing along. This song...she felt that it should mean something to her...

Suddenly, she felt something come to her, her face went slack and a...memory? whatever it was, appeared in her mind. It was her, that was obvious, and...Troy, they were laying on a blanket or something, music playing in the background and they were feeding each other chocolate covered- "What you thinking about?" Troy asked, interrupting what she was seeing, she didn't know what it was, it could've been a fantasy instead of a memory so she just kept quiet and smiled, saying 'nothing...just wondering where we're going. Troy knew she was lying, she had another flashback, he sighed and let it go not gonna fight with her. finally they arrived at a cave up somewhere, and It was big. he let Gabriella out and Troy helped her up the Rock so she wouldn't fall. when they got up there, Gabriella smiled, "This place is so huge... what are we doing here?" Troy cleared his throat, "umm this is were we hung out when we wanted to be alone, and away from other people..." Gabriella looked around, then she had another flashback and she froze.

_(Flashback) _

_Troy and Gabriella were chasing each other around the cave, and then Troy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and began kissing her. she giggled through the kiss, and he pulled away, and he smiled down at her. "I love you Troy.." she whispered. "I love you too Brie." then he leaned into kiss her again._

_(End Of Flashback)_

Gabriella came back to reality. she was frozen. she had another flashback, "Brie, are you ok.?" Troy asked worriedly. gabriella couldn't speak, she was too...shocked... then she slipped backwards and fell and was hanging off the rock, she screamed. "Troy..please help me..please!" she screamed. Troy reached down, grabbing her wrist with both hands and not letting go. Gabriella screamed, "Help me please! Troy!" Troy pulled her up, but his hand slipped, cause her to slip lower, she screamed, "Don't let go!" Troy looked at her in the eyes,"Brie, I'll never let go, never." his voice was stern and Gabriella...felt like she could believe him. Trust him. She nodded, and dug her nails into his wrist. Troy winced, but it was only a small wince, "I'm gonna pull you up, put your feet on the rock and walk up the edge okay?" Gabriella nodded, Troy couldn't stop the words from passing over his lips, he couldn't stop himself from saying it no matter if the situation was reversed. "and Brie," she looked up at him, "I love you."

She stared into his eyes, she was afraid, if she didn't say it back he might drop her, but if she does and doesn't mean it, it could hurt really bad. "Troy... please... please help me! I'm scared! please help me!" she screamed as she was slipping out of his hand, she looked down at the bottom, there was sharp pointy rocks that could turn her into pieces, and her eyes widen, "Troy Please.. I'm scared!" she cried, tears were streaming down her face holding tight to troy's arm, her feet dangling. "You don't..." Troy said, straining as he pulled her up. "Have to...say it ...now.." she began crying as she slipped further, but Troy tightened his grip on her wrist, his eyes closed and his arms were rippling under his T-shirt. "Brie...walk up the side, please work with me, I know you're scared, I'm scared...but...you are the strongest person I know." Gabriella looked at him, her lips quivering and her eyes shiny with fearful tears. Troy had opened his eyes, his eyes pleading her to walk up the side as he pulled.

she nodded, "ok..." he she began to walk up on the rock as he pulled, as soon as he pulled her up and he hugged her, the rock had fallen that she was on, and if she was still on it, she would of gone down with it, "Troy...I was scared.." she was shaking hugging him, tears rolling down her cheeks. : "I know," Troy said, hugging her tight, tears of his own were falling down his cheeks, but he didn't shake with sobs like she did. "I know...me too." they sat like that, him holding her as she shook and his hand rubbing her back soothingly. Gabriella just wanted to go home, she wanted to be safe in her bed where she didn't have to worry about falling off rocks and slipping out of...oh who was she kidding, she just wanted to go home so she could crawl into her bed and lay in the fetal position. Troy sighed, pulling away and wiping her tears with his thumb, "I'm sorry, this wasn't what I had in mind for the day..." "it's not your fault...I wasen't watching where I was going... can we go somewhere a little bit safer... like back to the beach, or the carnival on the beach?" Troy smiled, "yeah let's go." then they began walking carefully back down the rock and drove to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, They were at the carnival and she wanted to get on the ferris wheel. she grabbed his hand, and they rushed onto the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel lifted off, and they started talking, "and this is safer?" Troy smirked, Gabriella giggled, "I think it is.." she smiled, and he asked her, "Do you remember Prom?" she looked at him and sighed, "No, I don't" he sighed, "I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna help you remember." he told her, she had tears in her eyes. "Why do you care so much for me to get my memory back?" The Ferris wheel stopped, and They got off, and she walked away from him quickly and he stopped her and grabbed her shoulders gently, "Because I want my love back, I love you Gabriella, and deep down inside you know that, and feel the same way the way I feel about you..." he said, and she sniffled, "I'm sorry.. my memory is gone, and so Is Gabriella." Gabriella walked away, her shoulders hunched and her legs feeling like they were tied down with bricks, she waited for Troy to follow her; but his foot steps didn't come. She sighed, his words echoing in her head, she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it. "Hey." called a voice, she ignored it and kept walking to the next booth, "hey!" it called again, she stopped in her tracks and turned around seeing a..well, rather attractive part of the male population of the world. But, his eyes didn't send butterflies in her stomach like Troy's did. "Hey sweet thang wassup?" she cringed visibly and backed up slightly.

Gabriella looked at him, "umm nothing..gotta go.." she tried to leave but he pulled her back, "your a nice looking girl... I'd like to have a piece of you.. come with me..." he tried to kiss her, and she tried to get away from him, "No, no.. please let me go!" she tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let go, "come on baby, don't be shy.." he said trying to take her dress off. "please, will you leave me alone!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

The coldness of the snow cone seemed to numb the coldness he felt in his veins, he sighed, licking the blue rasberry flavored ice in a cone (that's what it is) with his tongue for the third time, normally he'd have it done by now but ...he just had a lot on his mind. That's when he heard it, a scream, "Gabriella?" he whispered, she screamed again. "I'm coming BRIE!" he tossed his snow cone in the trash, and ran towards her screams, hoping that she'd still be close. "Please let me go, please I just want to go home..." she cried, the ass of a teenage boy laughed, holding her tightly by the shoulders, well that was going to leave a bruise. "Baby, just stay still, I just want some fun-" "You'll leave her alone!" the guy turned around, suddenly his lustful smirk turned into a scowl of deep hatred. "Bolton." he said, his voice full of loathing, Troy didn't say anything else, he just pounced and knocked him down to the ground. His fists connecting with his face repeatedly, Gabriella screamed, backing up but calling out "TROY! TROY STOP!"

Troy didn't stop, he took him by the colar of his shirt, and pushed him against the wall, "Your gonna apologize to her, and then your gonna get out of my sight!" Troy growled, The guy smirked, "and If I don't?" "Then I'll beat your ass right here, right now.." he growled again, they guy smirked and looked at Gabriella, "sorry." she stood there rubbing her shoulders, and Troy pushed him to go on, "get out of here!' he growled. after the guy turned and left, Troy sighed and walked over to Gabriella, "You ok brie?" he asked. she nodded, "please just take me home, please.." Troy nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling to a warm hug, as he led her to his car. She sniffled quietly as he shut the door and walked over to his side, the whole ride home was quiet, Troy didn't even turn to turn on the radio, he just stared out the windsheild with his hands gripping the steering wheel tight. His cobalt blue eyes a dark navy blue colour. "Who...who was that?" Gabriella asked, Troy looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he sneered as he said the name. "His name's Austin Butler...and he's annoying as hell."

She looked out the window, "do you guys go to the same school?" she asked him, Troy nodded, "we did, we all graduated... his sorta jealous of me.." he said, Gabriella sighed, and looked out the window as he drove her home. as soon as they were in the drive way, the both got out, and she walked to him, "Thanks for umm...saving me... how did you find me?" "Anytime Brie," Troy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gabriella opened the door and walked in, but she stopped at the frame and turned around. "Troy..." he turned hoping that she would tell him she remembered something, he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face, Gabriella cleared her throat, stepping off the step and walking up to Troy, "uhm thanks again ...for saving me and...uh I had fun tonight." She stood up on her toes and pecked his cheek, he smiled, but let the slight disappointment settle in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah...what are friends for right?" the words 'friends' was like...hollow of meaning, he wanted her so desperately to remember...everything and him.

She smiled and nodded, "bye Troy.." she walked inside her house, and shut the door behind her, and leaned against it and sighed. why can't I remember him? she thought, and she ran up the stairs. She smiled and nodded, "bye Troy.." she walked inside her house, and shut the door behind her, and leaned against it and sighed. why can't I remember him? she thought, and she ran up the stairs.


	7. It Was A Mistake

Gabriella came downstairs that night. and began pouring cereal, and there was a knock on the door. she continued pouring and then stopped and walked over to open the door to find Austin. she froze, "w-what are you doing here?" she froze, and he came in, "are your parents home?" he smirked. "N-No.." she stammered walking backwards. "then let's have some fun..." he tried to grab her and she slapped him, and he pushed her on the floor. "leave me alone!" she screamed, and she got up and ran up the stairs as he chased her, and she locked her bedroom door, and got her cell phone out, calling Troy.

Austin kicked the door, banged on it, Gabriella let out a yelp. Her phone seeming to dial Troy's number slowly and then ring. When the ringing picked up, his voice was on the other end, from the noise in the background it didn't seem like he was home yet. "Brie Brie?" he asked, "what's wrong?" bang! Gabriella yelped, she clutched the phone tight in her hand and looked around her bedroom to hide, her eyes landed on her bathroom door. She sprinted to it and locked it behind her, then she hid in the shower, shutting the door and making sure that there was a towel hanging on it. Troy's voice came through again, sounding more worried, "Brie, hello? What's wrong? I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I just made a U turn and am on my way, now what's wrong?" his voice was frantic. "Troy...A-Austin must have followed us...he's here..and he won't leave..." Troy knew he had to get to her house now, "I'm coming brie!" he hung up and he pounded his foot on the gas pedal.

With Gabriella she was still hiding in the shower, tears falling from her eyes, and covering her mouth. Austin began looking in her room, and couldn't find her. then he saw the bathroom door and smirked, he then began busting the door down. Gabriella yelped quitely as he did this and then the door slammed down and he came in, and he opened the curtain and he pulled her up, and began pulling her hair. she whimpered in pain and he threw her on the bed slapping her across the face multiple times. "It's my turn to have you now baby, Bolton can't save you now.." he began kissing her all over and she began crying, "Troy..." she whispered. Troy wasn't sure if parking the car half on the curb and half on the Montez' grass was legal or not, but he really didn't give a flying fudge right now. He was seething, he opened the door and heard the screams coming from Gabriella's room, he ran up there and bolted through the door, seeing Gabriella...underneath that son of a bitch Austin Butler (lol) he growled and ran over, grabbing by his curly hair and then grasping his throat, "I thought I told you. to. leave her alone!" he yelled, banging his head against the wall and then stuffing his head in the drawer of Gabriella's desk. Gabriella whimpered, getting from the bed and wrapping an arm around Troy's elbow, pulling gently, "Troy come on...let's go...come on..."

Troy pulled her off, "Gabi, I'm not done with him!" he pulled him out of the drawer and kicked him in the private. Austin groan and fell to the ground. "now, get out of here! and don't come back here and don't come near her again, or you'll have me to deal with!" Troy picked him up by the colar, "get the hell out of here!" he pushed him away and Austin glared at him, and walked out the door and left. Gabriella came over to him and hugged him, "Thank you for coming back." she looked into his eyes as she pulled away from him...she loved his eyes. Troy hugged her close, never letting go. "Brie..." he whispered, moving a tress of brown hair behind her ear. "I think it'd be safe if I stayed with you tonight." she heard her head scream at her 'no!' it was screaming all the reason why he shouldn't stay, but then her heart, was screaming at her for another reason, and her heart was much louder. She smiled small, and nodded her head, Troy smiled and kissed her cheek, he wouldn't do anything, he wasn't like that, "I'll take the floor, and uh...you of course take the bed."

Gabriella nodded, "ok, Thank you...i'll go get you some blankets and pillows. she went down the hall into the closet as he sat on her bed and she came back with 2 blankets and 4 pillows, with an air mattress. "so you could be more comfortable..." she smiled, and he smiled back, "Thanks Brie...wheres your parents tonight?" he asked her. "There away for 2 weeks with the family...I didn't wanna go...I would feel weird you know.." he nodded in understanding, "yeah I get it." hey layed on the mattress, "goodnight." he smiled, and she smiled back, "Goodnight." she got into bed and turned the lamp off.

later that night, it was around 3am, and Gabriella woke up to get a drink of water. she had forgotten troy was on the floor and she tripped over the mattress. "Ow!" Gabriella said in a harsh whisper, Troy awoke startled and saw Gabriella rubbing her calf it wasn't broken but there'd be a nasty bruise on it. Troy smirked and got on his knees, "are you okay?" he asked, Gabriella looked at him, glaring, but she couldn't help but laugh. Those eyes, she thought, feeling the butterflies in her tummy. "I just tripped...yeah kind of forgot you were uh here...sorry." Troy laughed, "it's fine seriously, but let's check that leg...does it hurt?" he started tenderly pressing his fingers against the skin, his touch was warm and it send tingly warm chills up her spine and through her veins.

she looked at him, "no, it doesn't.." she smiled and he smiled looking into her eyes, and he helped her up. "are you comfortable?" she asked leaning against her bed. "yeah a little.." he smiled and she smiled and then all of a sudden, their lips were attach and were passionately kissing, Troy's hands wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck, and her hands going down to his chest as they fell on the bed kissing each other. Gabriella wanted him, maybe if they made love, maybe It would bring some more flashbacks. Troy rolled on to his back, holding on to Gabriella's waist and placing his thumbs under her pajama shirt, like when he was examining her leg, his touch was warm and it sent electric sparks all over her body. They were...red hot. Gabriella trailed her hands down his chest-not breaking the kiss, in fact making it more passionate as she started to rock her lower body over his. He groaned into the kiss and mumbled, 'ride me ride me' she giggled and let her hands finish exploring, they stopped at the button to his jeans. Becoming...hesitant, did she...want this? Her body did that's for sure. Her lower body seemed to have it's own mind as it began rotating in a clock wise position making Troy's...manhood slowly extend and stand like an erect soldier.

Troy rolled ontop of her, "are you sure about this Gabi...?" he asked her, she nodded, "It could work...It could help bring some memories back..." she smiled and he kissed her and began making trails of kisses from her chest down to her belly button then folding down the top of her pajama pants and letting them slide down her legs, then she kicked them off. then he kicked off his jeans that were already lose on him. she then looked at him and smirked, "shirt off." and she slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor, and he smiled and reattached his lips to hers, and sliding his hands under her back, as he kissed her up and down her neck. She moaned lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing his chest with her hands. Troy groaned, kissing her neck, biting the skin softly but hard enough to leave a bite. She groaned loudly and pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck, "Troy..." she moaned, lulling her head back and causing Troy to buck his hips once into her.

They were completey naked, and he began coming into her. she gasped at first, but loving the feeling of him in her. she let her nails dig into his skin on his back leaving some red marks. Troy moaned louder. he loved her. this was amazing to him. and this was probably the most amazing time with her. they could not go back to being friends after this...there was no way in hell. Gabriella was falling inlove with him all over again. she loved him. "I love you Troy.." she moaned out.

Troy collapsed on top of her, his heart rate sped up and a sheen of sweat lining his skin. He closed his eyes and played with a tip of her hair, kissing her earlobe. "I love...you to...Briella," he said, his voice fading with fatigue, Gabriella sighed contentedly, a smile on her face as she laid Troy's head on her bear breasts, she kissed the top of his head and played with his hair. "I can feel your heart beat," she whispered, her mind suddenly going to ...well, she hoped it was a memory.

_(Flashback)_

_"Mom, I don't want to move...what about my friends...about Troy?" tears brimmed her eyes and she shook her head because she didn't want to have her mom see her cry. "Mija, please...the move could be really-" Gabriella cut her off, "I DON'T WANT TO GO! I'M STAYING WITH TROY!" _

_(End Of Flashback)_

Gabriella's mind came back and she was now laying on Troy's chest, and Troy was rubbing her back, "That was amazing Brie..." he kissed her forhead, and she snuggled into him. "it was... I love you Troy.." she smiled looking up at him. and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Brie.." then they let sleep over come them.

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up to find Troy's arm around her waist, she turned to see him laying on his stomach, shirtless, but he had a smile on his face, with his nose nuzzled against her hair. Gabriella then started to remember about last night... and she regretted it... she had now regret having sex with Troy, she wanted to take it all back...but why? it was amazing, but she wanted to take it back. Troy woke up, and sat up smiling at her, "hey, Good Morning." he smiled and tried to kiss her, "Troy last night was a mistake... I'm sorry... let's just forget anything ever happened and still be friends, ok.." she got up and put some clothes on. Gabriella walked over to her closet, and quickly got dressed. troy stood there shock, and he looked over at her, "what do you mean it was a mistake? brie, last night was amazing!" he said, she came over, "It was a mistake, ok Troy.." she sighed, and he looked at her, "You told me you loved me.." he spoke out. "It was all a mistake, ok.. let's pretend nothing happened, ok..nothing happened.."

"We can't pretend Brie," Troy said walking over to her and gently taking hold of her shoulders. "We had sex...made love, its done, we did it...we can't be 'just friends' there's no way in fudging hell we can be 'just friends'" his eyes were stern, and his face was impassive, Gabriella felt her lips tremble and her eyes water. She shook her head, "It's done yes...but...it was a-" "No it wasn't Brie, get that through to you, it wasn't a mistake and you said it first." Her eyes locked with his, "What'd I say?" Troy groaned, but it sounded like a growl and he subconsciously gripped her shoulders tighter, "you said you loved me...those aren't just words on a page Gabriella, you have to mean them." It was silent for several hours, well it was minutes but it felt like hours; Gabriella shook her head and felt one tear slide down her cheek as she shoved her way out of Troy's arms and holding her clothes to her chest, as she turned to go into her bathroom. Before she walked in, "Well..." her voice shook and was thick with tears. "I d-didn't mean them...at all." she walked into her bathroom, leaving Troy behind her, tears of his own sliding down his face. But he refused to let her see him cry...it's why they were perfect for each other.


	8. Another Accident

The next few weeks were pretty bad. Troy wasen't even talking to his friends or family. and neither was Gabriella. Gabriella had thought about it, and she decided that it was probably the right thing to do and to forget about Troy. he wouldn't talk to her, and plus he said that they couldn't be friends. so maybe she should find someone else. she did find someone, His name is Kendall. and his a real attractive guy, and his real nice, but he was nothing compared to Troy. she admitted she was falling for Troy. but there was no way she could admit that to him now. she never knew why she had regret them making love, but she did.

Sharpay was having her birthday party today, and of course the whole gang was going, including Troy and Gabriella. it's been a few weeks without seeing each other since the incident. but Gabriella decided she was going to be nice to him, and try to be his friend. but she was bringing kendall along. At the Birthday party, everybody had showed up except for Gabriella and Kendall. Sharpay squealed, "is everybody here so we could start bowling.." of course it was bowling party, "everyone except Gabriella.." Taylor said, "and Kendall.' chad chimed in and taylor hit him, "ow.." "whose kendall?" Troy asked curiously. "well umm... you see his...uh.. Gabriella's new...boyfriend..." Sharpay said.

Troy felt something in the pit of his stomach, like bile that wanted to make its way to the esophagus, but his face remained stiff and unreadable. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Sharpay looked over his shoulder and squealed, "GABI!" she hugged the brunette, who accepted it...stiffly, and then she turned to Kendall, "oh and you're Kendall...well, make yourself comfortable and let's get BOWLING!" everyone but Troy got up from his seat and began the game, Troy sighed and moved his eyes to Gabriella and Kendall who were laughing at something that was supposedly funny. It made Troy sick, he felt tears brim his eyes and he stood to leave, evidently not the most quiet exit ever; knocking over the stool and the five cups of root beer-spilling some on the front of his jeans, he looked at the 'accident', but he didn't look at Gabriella (and Kendall) cause he knew they were watching, he felt their eyes, he just stalked off to the...well, the adult portion of the bowling alley. He's been told that he looked 21, _'time to put that to the test'_ he thought. He sat on a stool, rubbing his temples, the scantily dressed bartender smiled flirtatiously, "What can I get you handsome?" Bingo. Troy spoke with out looking up, "the strongest you got...and make it a double."

Gabriella turned to Kendall, "Kendall, I'm gonna go make sure Troy is alright?" she spoke Kendall nodded, "yeah, that's a good idea, I'll umm score you some points when its your turn.." she nodded and got up from her seat and she walked over and saw Troy at the bar, and she carefully came over to him and gave a soft whisper, "hi." she spoke.

Troy saw two options, he could acknowledge her and hug her like crazy, or he could continue on what he's doing and drink himself to oblivion. He chose option two. Gabriella sighed, "At least talk to me...say something..." Troy put down the mug that contained lager, vodka, tequila, and whiskey, it burnt his throat, but he didn't mind. It was a distraction. "Something..." he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye, he curled his lip in a sneer, "why don't you go back to Kendall...he seems like a good bed buddy," he turned away from Gabriella aghast look and stared at the bartender, "hey hot cakes!" yeah he was so close to drunkness, "can I get a little more?"

"sure darling..." she went to get him so more. Gabriella's mouth dropped and she glared at him, " you don't have to be this way Troy!" she stood up crossing her arms, "I think I have every right to be... first you lose your memory, and I feel shitty cause it's my fault. then I try to be friends with you, and be close to you, then you give me a chance to be your guy again. then you say you just wanna be friends! and I understood that! then I protected you, and beat Austin's Ass for you! and then we made love, and you told me you loved me, and then the next morning you say it's a mistake and let's pretend nothing happened! and then you bring Kendall and I find out your dating him! don't you know how that makes me feel! I love you! I fucking Love you! and you just kill me like this! I should of never tried to help you If I knew it would end up like this!" he was breathing heavy, and he stared into her eyes.

Gabriella looked at him shock, and she had tears in her eyes, "I-I.." then he interupted, "don't mind talking to me Gabriella...Go Fuck someone! cause it seems to me that all you are is a heartbreaking slut!" he yelled at her.

that got her and she slapped him across the face, "You Asshole! you know why I wanted to be friends? cause I wanted to learn to trust you as a friend, then i did. I learned that I could trust you that day that I was dangling off that rock, that was when I knew I could Trust you as a friend. then you saved me from Austin, and I knew you really cared about me, and loved me! then the night Austin came in and tried to rape me again, you came, and you were there for me, and I knew right then I fell inlove with you!" she had tears in her eyes, her heart was breaking, Troy just stood there. "So I wanted to have sex with you, I wanted to be Gabriella again! I wanted my memory back, I wanted everything I had back with you! then the next morning, nothing happened! No Flashbacks no memories! and that's why I thought it was a mistake! then you wouldn't talk to me, and you wouldn't be my friend, so what am I suppose to do Troy... do you want me out of your life or not!" she cried.

Troy just sat on the stool with his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish, Gabriella didn't move but she just stood there with her chest heaving up and down and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. To be honest, Troy thought she never looked more attractive then when she was mad or upset. But...he sighed, leaning his head on the bar counter and grabbing the mug of the vodka cocktail that the bartender had given him. He took a gulp, swinging his head back, and then laid his on the bar. Gabriella sighed heavily, pulling out her wallet and giving the bartender a 50, hoping that'll cover it. "I'll take him home..." she muttered, the bartender said 'goodbye' in her squeaky voice and Gabriella placed Troy's arm over her shoulder, his head lulled to the side and his feet felt like he was wearing bricks for shoes instead of his blue checkered vans.

"Guys," Gabriella said, sitting Troy down on the stool where Sharpay's birthday party was taking place. She walked up to Kendall and everyone, "I'm taking Troy home...I just don't think he should drive." everyone nodded, Kendall kissed her forehead, "Kay babe, hey I'll see you later kay?" she nodded and smiled wanly, she took off her bowling shoes and slid her ballet flats back on; she went back to Troy and assumed the position before and dragged him to his car. She buckled him in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat herself. "Uhm...do I even know how to drive?" she mumbled, trying to remember if she did...she got nothing, she sighed, Troy had to get home.

When they arrived at her house, she carefully helped him up the stairs to her bedroom. he couldn't go home where his parents were at, he was drunk, and she couldn't let him get in trouble. when they got there she let out a breath, "oh my god your heavy!" she grunted, and then she helped him lay on the bed. she held onto her sides letting out small puffs of breath. Troy smirked and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your pretty sexy when you do that.." he started kissing her neck. she didn't like this Troy.. this Troy was like another austin. "Troy, your drunk, your not in the right mind, go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." before she could push him away, he pushed her up against the wall, and he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he began kissing her passionately.

Gabriella tried to push him off of her, and untangle her legs, but Troy held on to her firmly, pushing her further into the wall. She wanted to scream at him to stop, but when his hands tickled her sides lightly with his fingertips. She moaned lightly, but she didn't mean to, and that moan gave him the incentive to deepen the kiss and force her mouth open and dominating her mouth with his tongue. He held her tightly, yanking her from the wall and stumbling to the bed, landing on top of her and his hands going under her shirt and tickled the edge of her bra; itching to get what's underneath it.

Gabriella then had the power to stop him and she pulled him away, "Troy please...stop..." she had tears in her eyes, and he didn't listen, he began ripping her clothes off...he began trying to rape her. Gabriella's eyes widen. she never pictured Troy would do this to her. "Troy please! stop it! please! you don't know what your doing!" she screamed, and Troy's head looked up at her, "I know...exactly...what I'm doing...baby.." he slurred, and began kissing her neck roughly and biting her sensitive skin on her neck that would for sure leave a mark. she then had enough strength to push him off and he fell onto the floor.

Gabriella got up on her feet before Troy could, she gathered the clothes that Troy had ripped off and went to the bathroom to hide. Suddenly flashes of that night Austin had appeared in her mind, and she felt tears run down her cheeks as Troy was growling in his drunken haze and began pounding on the door. "Let. Me. IN!" She didn't say anything, she backed up and backed up until she was right against the wall, the shower wasn't an option to hide in, he'd just do what Austin did. Her best bet was to call Sharpay...or Taylor...or Troy's parents. She clutched the clothes tight in her hand, the thought of putting them hadn't occured to her yet, in fact...it didn't cross her mind. Until her phone rang, she answered it with shaking hands. "K-Kendall?" she asked, "Baby, what's wrong? are you ok?" Gabriella didn't know what to say. kendall would come over and beat Troy's ass. but she didn't want that, she loved Troy. but he was gonna rape her, "Troy's drunk, and his going crazy...and I need help with him." she spoke, Kendall sighed, "me and chad will come and help him... just try to stay calm." she nodded, "ok." and she hung up the phone and waited for Kendall and Chad to show up. then Troy busted through the door and he jumped on her in the bath tub, and tried to rip her clothes off again.

Gabriella kicked, and clawed the air, using her fingers nails against Troy's back but that only caused him to get more...eh, aroused. He began kissing her neck and biting it more and more, yes she'll be covered. "Troy! Please...stop." Troy growled, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist and turning over on his back in the bathtub, so Gabriella was on top of him. He grabbed her jaw and stared drunkenly into her eyes, "Ride me...now." Gabriella shook her head and slapped him across the face and got her chance to run out of her room. Troy chased after her, and when she ran downstairs she fell into kendall's arms, "babe, what's wrong? are you crying?" he held onto her shoulders gently. Chad was behind him rubbing her sides. "he...he tried to..." she couldn't spit out the words. Chad's eyes grew wide, "gabs no...Troy would never..." he trailed off and she looked up, "his drunk..he...his not himself.." she sobbed into Kendall's chest.

Troy came downstairs and stop at the scene, "get your hands off of her!" he yelled coming over. Chad held him back pushing him up against the wall, Troy groaned, "Get off of me!" he yelled trying to get lose, but Chad held him down, "Troy, you have to stop this... your hurting Gabriella... and I know your hurting...were all hurting...we hate seeing you and Gabriella this way... we wish none of this ever happened...it's my fault she is this way.." he walked over to Gabriella, "I'm sorry little sister... I...I'm sorry.." she hugged him, "It's ok chad...I forgive you.." she sighed, and bit her lip, Chad came over to Troy, "Your gonna sleep at my place, and when you wake in the morning, I'm bringing you over here for you and Gabriella to talk.." Chad said holding onto Troy's shoulder.

Troy just stared drunkenly at Gabriella, ignoring Chad's words, Kendall held onto Gabriella tightly, but not too tight to hurt her. He was...protectively sweet. Then his eyes moved over to Kendall, and he snapped, he jumped and knocked Kendall on the ground and began punching his face. Chad grabbed Troy by the shoulders and pulled him, but drunk Troy was...well he was strong, and Kendall was punching him just as much as Troy was to him. Both boys had a scraped and cut lips, and swollen black eyes. Gabriella shoved at Troy and pulled Kendall by the shoulders, but no dice, they were fighting and Kendall accidentally elbowed Gabriella in the face, knocking her onto the floor, and her head hitting the corner of the coffee table hard.

They all froze. and Chad walked over to Gabriella. "Gabi... Gabi...wake up.." he shook her, "Guys she's not waking up..we got to get her to the hospital.." Chad spoke lifting her up in his arms bridal style. "Kendall you take Gabriella to the hospital..." Chad put her in Kendall's arms but Troy grew angry, "I'm taking her!" he spoke sternly. Chad grabbed him, "Your not going anywhere, your not in the right mind, your going to see her in the morning if she wakes up." Chad throws Troy over his shoulders, "Hurry get her to the hospital." Kendall nodded and he put her in his car and drove to the hospital.


	9. Not Again

Kendall carried Gabriella bridal style to his car, putting her in the back seat and buckling her up and driving frantically to the hospital, he looked at Gabriella from the rearview mirror. She was so still and her temple was bleeding a little bit, "shit." he muttered, stopping the car in front of the emergency room doors and putting his leather jacket to her forehead as he picked her up and carried her inside. "I need a doctor!"

The Doctor put down his clipboard and rushed over to her, "oh my what happened!" he said taking her from kendall and rushing her to a bed in the emergency room. "She fell and hit her head." Kendall said in a rush following the doctor. The doctor checked her, "she unconcious... is this Gabriella Montez?" Kendall nodded, "yes." "oh no.." the doctor said, "what? what is it?" The doctor sighed, "This is the girl who lost her memory on a skiing trip...and she hit her head again..." The doctor said, Kendall's eyes went wide, "what! what are you saying?" The doctor looked at him, "I'm saying Gabriella will be losing her memory again.."

The Next Morning, Troy woke up coming downstairs and into the kitchen were chad was, "hey, do you remember what happened last night?" Troy shook his head and groaned, "my head hurts." "That's because you have a hang over...you were drunk last night, and you tried to rape Gabriella..."

Kendall swallowed, "is that...is that even possible?" The doctor nodded wordlessly, wheeling the bed into the emergency room and ordering Kendall to stay out until there was news. Kendall nodded, and walked into the waiting room; he was pacing the whole time. He couldn't sit down, his mind was racing between the fight with Troy and Gabriella now losing her memory a second time.

Troy stood there froze, and then rubbed his hand through his hair, "oh my god... I'm so stupid!" he sighed, "there's more." Chad sighed sitting him down, "Last night, me and kendall came over and we tried to calm you down, you ended up punching Kendall and then Gabriella tried to break it up and well kendall accidently hit her, and her head hit the coffee table hard... and so now she's in the emergency room.." What?" Troy asked, well more of a yell, standing up quickly only to fall back on the couch holding his head. "Ow...Ow..." he moaned, Chad sighed, and hid a chuckle by throwing a cool wash cloth at him. Troy moaned when it slapped his head hard. Chad chuckled, "go to hell Chad..."

Chad chuckled again, and the phone rang, "hold on." he went over and picked up the phone, "hello.." there was a pause until Chad yelled "what..I'll be there...thanks kendall." chad hung up the phone and he walked over slowly to Troy, "what? what's wrong?" Chad let his hands fall on the table, with his mouth wide open trying to speak, "Gabi...she might of lost her memory again..." Troy stood up again, but he ignored the wave of vertigo that hit, but the hangover was still there and hurt like a bitch. he rushed to Chad's car, throwing open the door and practically breaking the ignition when he hot wired it, Chad ran out to but Troy was already out of the drive way. Chad sighed then whispered to himself, "Great, How am I suppose to get there." he sighed and began walking to the hospital.

Kendall sat in the chair with his hands in his face, tapping his foot. then that's when Troy rushed in and went to the desk, "Gabriella Montez..where is she?" Kendall stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets walking over, "I'm sorry, she's being looked at... you will have to wait out here." the lady said, Troy nodded and he turned around to find Kendall. Troy stiffened, Kendall cleared his throat awkwardly, "hey uh...we need to talk, about Gabby." Troy stared at him and stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly becoming very interested in the pattern of the tiles on the floor. Kendall cleared his throat and pointed with his head to the waiting room, "please...let's just talk..."

Troy nodded, and they took a sit, and Kendall cleared his throat, "First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Troy ran his hand through his hair, "But I care about Gabriella too... but I didn't know you guys had something special going on.." Troy looked at him wondering how he knew, "Sharpay told me." he simply said reading his mind, "and if she means that much to you.. I will leave.. and won't ever talk to her again.. I don't want to ruin anything you guys have.. I've only known her for a few weeks, you've know her about 5 years... I don't want to ruin it... and she cares about you too.. she told me what went down between you two that one night, and she's still inlove with you... she said that you hurt her when you wouldn't talk to her or be her friend... so all I'm saying is... will you please talk to her, and help her this time.. and actually be there for her... she needs you more then she needs me.. do it for her.." Kendall finished.

Troy sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Did she tell you that she hurt me first..." his voice was soft, he bent his down Kendall just stared at him. Troy continued, "you said that she told you about...about that night that we made...had sex, well did she tell you about that morning after?" Kendall shook his head no, Troy sighed and looked up at him, it was hard for Troy to say this, "she said it was mistake, and...that she didn't mean the words 'I love you'...those aren't just words Kendall, you say them, you got to mean them." Kendall sighed, and blinked, "I had no idea she said that Troy..." Troy looked down at the floor, "but let me ask you this... do you love her?" he asked. Troy looked at him, "what.." he said, "Do you love her...?" he repeated. "of course.. she's the most important thing in my life.." "put yourself in her shoes. you've been walking around around with no clue who anybody is, or who you are, and you just wanted to be yourself again. that's what Gabriella was doing. I agree, it was wrong to say that it was a mistake and that she didn't mean the words.. did you ever think maybe she's afraid to say those words?" Troy swallowed, "I..I never thought of it that way..." Kendall nodded, and smiled, "yeah well you can be with and I can just-" Troy cut him off, holding up his hand and smiling, "you can still be in her life man, it's fine with me...uh...I'll never drink again." Kendall laughed, "glad to hear that...uhm, and thanks." Troy nodded, and he and Kendall did a cool manly guy handshake. They laughed at the end of it. Kendall's phone rang , he answered on the ring, "Hey! Logan! what's up?"

Kendall paused for a mintue, "umm yeah sure... I'll be there in 10 mintues.." he stood up, "um i gotta go help some friends out, but I'll be back later, I hope Gabi is alright." he said, Troy nodded, "Me too...see ya..and thanks." Kendall smiled, "no problem" and Kendall exit out of the emergency room doors. Then the Doctor came out, "anybody here for Gabriella Montez?" Troy stood up immediately. "me.. how is she?" "she is awake, but she doesn't remember anything... I'm sorry." Troy sighed and nodded and he went into her room. she was eating some oreo cookies and a glass of milk to dunk them in. Troy slowly came in with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "hey.." he spoke with a whisper, she looked up at him confused, "hey...um..who are you?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Uhm," Troy said, standing in the door way, "I'm Troy...Bolton, and.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Gabriella sighed, she patted the bed and invited him in. He smiled gratefully, and pulled up a chair next to her. She smiled small, and handed him the plate of oreos. he smiled and took a couple, "Thanks.." she smiled and began eating some more, and sighed, "are you my brother? cousin?" she asked. she was so curious to wonder who this guy was.. but she found him attractive. Troy bit into the Oreo, and chuckled as he swallowed, "uhm niether," he said Gabriella frowned. "Then how do you know me? How do I know you?" Troy sighed, and put the half eaten Oreo down, he grabbed her hand gently. It felt warm and comforting he never wanted to let go. "I'm uh...we were going out, then we hit a road block and..uh I want to apologize for it."

Gabiella stared into his eyes, "what happened? why did we hit a road block? was I bad girlfriend or were you a bad boyfriend?" Troy shook his head, "no, no.. you were amazing..but um-" "but what?" she spoke, troy was about to open his mouth until the doctor came in, "Hi Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Gabriella sighed, "my head hurts, and I'm a little confused, but I'm ok." The doctor sighed sadly, "we have some sad news Gabriella.." Gabriella looked down, "what is it?" the doctor sighed, "It turns out, you were a few weeks pregnant, and well stress caused you to miscarriage.." Gabriella looked up at her with tears, "I was gonna have a baby...and I lost it..?" she spoke with sobs, the doctor nodded, "I'm so sorry gabriella." the doctor left the room to give her and troy privacy.

Troy stared where the doctor stood, his mouth agape and his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Gabriella silently sobbed next to him, her hand gently rubbing her stomach, and Troy sighed, great another disaster he caused. He couldn't do anything right these days could he? Gabriella looked up at him, quieting her sobs to sniffles, "Is...is that what you wanted to tell me?" Troy shook his head, "no..I didn't ever know you were...I.." he rubbed his forhead, Gabriella looked down at her stomach, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Troy sighed, why was everything so messed up? "Gabi, I'm sorry...I..I'm so sorry...I'm sorry everything is so messed up...I've screwed up.." Gabriella looked up at him with her teary eyes, "were you the... the father?" she asked.

Troy nodded, his eyes looking down at the floor once again. Gabriella blew out a breath, it was quiet for a moment and then, "You didn't want the baby did you?" Troy looked up, in surprise, "What? No Brie, I swear I didn't even know you were...I mean uh this is hard..." Gabriella tilted her head to the left, revealing her neck, and the love bites that Troy had forcefully inflicted on her the night before. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't find the words to speak, instead he just leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the fore head. "I'm sorry Briella."

Gabriella sighed looking into her plate of oreo cookies, "Emma.." she spoke in a whisper. Troy looked at her confused, "what?" she looked up at him, "Emma... I would name a girl that..." she sighed, and Troy felt more guilt. "I'm...I'm sorry...It's a beautiful name..." Gabriella looked up at him, and pulled him ontop of her kissing him and touching him everywhere. "Make me remember Troy.." she whispered in his ear, feeling her hot breath on his ear. Troy was hesitant, but he kissed her all the same, his hands were slow to caress her every curve and tuck her hair behind her ears. Gabriella wrapped her fingers behind his neck and kissed his lips, biting his bottom groaned, his touchs becoming needy and roaming all over her, Gabriella giggled when his fingertips brushed the skin of her forearm lightly. It tickled, "I want to remember Troy..." she said, her voice airy, "Make me remember."

Troy smiled she took his fingers and began sucking on them. and he smiled at her and he got ontop her and began kissing her everywhere, from her neck down to the top of her breath that was in the hospital gown, and he ripped it off really easy. she giggled and slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. he smirked and she sat up and got on her knees and he leaned back and they began sitting on their knees kissing each other passionately. and he held her cheek in his hand as he kissed her passionately.

She giggled, as his hand slid down her side and rested on her thigh, bringing her leg up against his leg. Gabriella frowned, and pulled away, her eyes looking at his lower half that was still clothed, Troy looked down and laughed, pulling Gabriella into another kiss; her hands going to the button and zipper of his deepened the kiss and slowly pulled his jeans over his hips and thighs; her fingers brushing against his swelling bulge. He groaned.

when she slid off his jeans he kicked them off as she took of his boxers. then he pushed her down gently with his arms around her kissing her their bodies against each other. and she moaned as she made red scratch marks down his back. "Oh Troy.." she moaned, and he kissed her between her breast, and she moaned louder. "Troy?" she stopped him. and he looked at her, "yeah?" he spoke, breathing heavy. "Your a good friend." she smiled.

Troy sighed, but kissed more passionately, his hands roaming her. He had to show her, that what they had...was more than friendship, he was putting every single part of him into this. He suckled that spot where her shoulder met with her neck and he tickled the tender spot just above her nipples and he kissed a path from her ear to her jaw to her breasts to her belly button and back up again. Every ounce of him was in this, if she regretted this...he would die.

Gabriella moaned as he did this. then she kissed his neck, and licked behind his ear. he groaned with pleasure. then he couldn't take it no mtore... he entered her and she came crashing down around his little friend. and she moaned as his sperm went into her. after a few mintues, he collapsed over her, they were both sweating, and trying to catch their breaths.

Gabriella's chest went up and down and Troy's head lay on top, she ran her fingers through his damp hair, and kissed the top of his head. He breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, his 'little friend' still inside her, still pulsing. Troy dragged in a breath and brought his head up so he could see Gabriella, she was leaning her head back her hands around his head, he kissed her stomach. She shivered, he wondered what was going through her head, if she regretted this. He didn't want her to regret it. He sighed and lay his head back down on her chest, his fingers drawing circles on her bare skin, and he smiled as Gabriella played with his hair. It felt like he had her back...but he couldn't be sure. His heart...didn't want to go through it again.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered. he looked up at her, and he cupped her cheeks in his hands, "yes beautiful.." he pecked her lips, "I lo-" there was knock on the door and they looked at it, and back at each other. "just a second." Troy called out, and Gabriella bit her lip, and slid out from under Troy and put her hospital gown back on as Troy did the same with his clothes. Gabriella had it on and slipped back into the hospital bed and Troy tucked her in and kissed her forhead, and sat down in the chair, "come in." he called out, Chad walked in, "Hey Gabsters, how you feeling?" he came over. she looked at him confused, then chad cleared his throat. "sorry. I'm chad."

Gabriella sighed, still feeling confused but held out her hand. "Uhhmm nice to meet you." Chad shook it, then his eyes went over to Troy was looking rather dissheveled, Troy looked at him and then slid a glance at Gabriella. He hoped desperately that she didn't regret it, he didn't want her to. "Uh so how is everything?" Troy's hair was messed up, and so was Gabriella's they both spoke at the same time, "good.." chad looked at both of them, and they looked at each other. "ok...umm... well I'm gonna go and buy you a present gabi...I'm glad your ok." he kissed her forhead like brothers and sisters do. "thanks chad." she smiled and chad left out the room. Gabriella looked down at her hands. just thinking about the event that had happen.

: "So," Troy said, after a few moments of silence, Gabriella looked at him, "So..." Troy squeezed her hand, "remember...anything?" Gabriella looked at him, his blue eyes shining and his lips swollen. She imagined that she looked the same way, "uh...no, but I think it'll come to me...it'll come." Troy nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his fingers linger on her lips, "whatever happens... I'm here for you.." Troy said staring into her eyes. she looked at him confused and she froze. memories started flooding back into her mind.

_(Flashbacks) ~ _

_Troy and Gabriella were in a tree house sitting on the edge of it. Troy was holding her hand and Gabriella was smiling at him, "Troy can we sing our favorite song...the song we love singing.." she asked and he nodded, "If this were forever, what could be better, we already proved it works." then she sang, "It's gonna make everything, in our whole world change.." "it start changing.." "but It doesn't matter where we are, we'll never be the same." Troy stood up and lifted her with him, "Right Here.." They sung together. "Right Now.." Gabriella smiled at him, "I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view, because you mean everything.." Troy followed her around the tree house "everything.. right here..I promise you some...somehow.." Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her. "That Tomorrow can wait.." Troy sang, Then Gabriella smiled up at him, "For some other day to be." Troy leaned towards her, "to be, but right now there's you and me.." Gabriella leaned back towards him, "You and me, Oh you and me." and he wrapped his arms around her, as she held onto them. "But Right Now There's You And Me..." _

_(End Of Flashback)_

Gabriella stared into his eyes, not being able to speak.. and she began singing the words, "Right here, Right now... I promise you some how, that tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be, but right now there's you and me?" Troy looked at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "You and me" Gabriella smiled, soon she and Troy were both singing and Chad didn't want to interrupt, so he stood on the other side of the door and listened. "oh you and me, but right now there's you and...me..." Troy smiled, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "You remembered our song..." he smiled and she nodded, "Troy..." she started, she wanted to say it, she needed to say it. "yeah beautiful." he held her hand not letting go, "I love you." she whispered. Troy smiled, his thumb caressing over her plump and swollen lips. Tears brimming his eyes, he didn't want to cry, but...Gabriella chuckled and brought her hand up and with her fingers she wiped his tears away and brought him close for a hug. Troy couldn't help it, more tears flooded down his cheeks, "I love you too Brie, and I'm glad that I got you back."

She held him close, "me too..." she held him close not wanting to let go. then chad walked in, "hey, did you two make up?" They pulled apart to glance at chad, then they looked back at eachother, "yes we did.." Gabriella said with a smile. "that's good." he smiled glad that his two friends were ok and together. "when can I get out of here.?" she asked Troy. she held him close, "me too..." she held him close not wanting to let go. then chad walked in, "hey, did you two make up?" They pulled apart to glance at chad, then they looked back at eachother, "yes we did.." Gabriella said with a smile. "that's good." he smiled glad that his two friends were ok and together. "when can I get out of here.?" she asked Troy. "Uhm," Troy said, looking around and seeing a clock, "I'll go ask the doctor..Chad can look after you okay?" Gabriella nodded and gave Troy's hand one more squeeze, Chad sat where Troy had and everything was quiet, Chad cleared his throat, "so uh...Kendall visit you yet?" Gabriella looked at him, "whose Kendall?"

Chad looked at her confused, "Your boyfriend?" he said, her eyes went wide, "w-what?' she stammered, "Troy didn't tell you?" he said, she shook her head. "uh oh.." chad now blamed himself for probably making a disaster for them, "I'll be right back gabi." he ran out the hall and ran to troy who was coming back, "dude, your gonna kill me.." he spoke, "what! wheres gabi, is she ok?" "she's fine, but your not I don't think. why didn't you tell her about Kendall? I told her that he was her boyfriend cause he is..."


	10. The Way It Should Be

Troy had never wanted to hit anyone as much as he wanted to hit Chad at the moment, his nostrils flared, and his hands balled into fists, "You told her that...great Chad...just great," his voice, was surprisingly calm. Chad became worried, and he backed up a bit. "Dude, Troy...don't be mad." Troy stared at him, and shrugged "I'm not mad," Chad looked at him, "you're not?" Troy shook his head, stalking towards him. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm not mad...I'm pissed! I'm furious! everything was perfect before you told her that! now I have to go in there and try to save what I had.. thanks alot chad!" he rushed passed him and walked into her room and she looked up at Troy, "is there something you need to tell me?" she crossed her arms, she was upset, not mad, just upset that he lied to her, "why did you lie to me?"

Troy rubbed his neck nervously going to sit down, "Uh well I technically didn't lie to you...okay so Kendall was your boyfriend." Gabriella looked at him, her head tilted in confusion, "wait 'was'?" Troy nodded, and he went into the whole tale, starting from the previous night, apologising for how he was drunk, and for he tried to do to her. Gabriella sat with her mouth slightly open and her arms no longer crossed in front of her chest, "So...Kendall didn't break up with me because we..." Troy shook his head, "no, but uh...I told him that he can still be in your life, he seems like he'd be a good guy to have around. Y'know a shoulder to cry on when I'm not there.."

Gabriella looked down at her hands, tears threatening to fall, "Troy... still you lied to me..you told me you were the only guy, you didn't mention Kendall...why didn't you mention him?" she looked up at him, "Gabi-" "Tell me Troy.. why? I wanna know everything...why did you drink, why did you not mention kendall? everything?" she spoke, she wanted to know everything.

Troy sighed, "I was going to mention him," Gabriella looked at him, he sighed again and ran his hand down his face. "Look maybe he can explain everything that he said to me..." he grabbed the jeans that Gabriella wore last night, and pulled out her cellphone, flipping it open and sifting through her contacts till he saw 'Kendall' and clicked the little green phone. It rang three times, "Yo!" Kendall answered, well actually it was Carlos imitating him. "This is Kendalls' phone, and if this that sweet thang Gabriella-" Troy cut him off, "Can Kendall please come down here to the hospital please? Me and him to explain to Gabriella..."

"umm sure.. I'll tell him." then he hung up. Troy and Gabriella waited for about 20 mintues in silence until Kendall showed up. Gabriella found him attractive, but not as much as Troy, "what's going on?" "we need to explain some things to Gabriella..." Troy spoke and Kendall knew what he meant, "Gabi..I'm Kendall...and I was your boyfriend for a few weeks..." he started and she nodded for him to continue. "after you and Troy had a...um..I guess it's a one night stand...you told him it was a mistake... that making love to him, and you told him you loved him it was a mistake... so you started dating me since Troy didn't wanna talk to you, or be your friend after the incident.." Gabriella couldn't believe she did that. she felt horrible. "Then he saw you and me at sharpay's party, and he got a little drunk, so you drove him back to your house, and he was so drunk and out of it he tried to rape you, but it wasen't his fault, he wasen't himself, he was drunk...so I called you and you told me you couldn't control him, so me and chad came over and you ran into my arms telling me that he tried to rape you and I held you. then Troy came downstairs and told me to let you go, and chad pushed him up against the wall and told him that he needed to calm down and stuff... then the next thing I knew I was being punched by Troy.. we started fighting, and then you tried to break it up, and you ended up hitting your head real hard on the coffee table.." he explained.

"Wow," Gabriella breathed, soaking in all this information in. That was all she could of to say, "Wow...I...can't believe-" Troy sighed, "and half of that he told I don't remember," Kendall sighed, sitting at the edge of Gabriella's bed. Troy sat on the other side, "but I'm sorry, and like I told Kendall, I'm never drinking again." Gabriella nodded and looked down at the blanket, "Can uh can you guys leave me a lone for a while, you know so I can...er, process all this." They nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

Kendall sighed as they were walking to the cafeteria, "I'm sorry about punching you and stuff... and being jealous, I just hate seeing her with other guys..." Troy confessed, Kendall nodded, "I understand, I would feel the same way too.. your inlove with her, I would be hurt too..I just hope she's alright.." Kendall said, Troy nodded, "Me Too...I Can't live without her in my life."

Gabriella sat in the bed thinking, then all of a sudden her head started pounding, and her mind started going back, it was the most terrible pain, memories started flashing into her mind.

_(Flashbacks)_

_Gabriella was being dragged by her best friend sharpay, "shar, is this guy even worth dating?" Gabriella asked annoyed. "yes, his one of zeke's best friends.. his a hottie, but not my type..." the little blonde freshman pulled her to a freshman guy who turned to them as she tapped him on the shoulder, "Troy, this is gabriella..Gabriella meet Troy.." she introduced, Troy smiled holding out his hand, "its nice to meet you Gabriella.." he smiled. she blushed, It's nice to meet you too." _

_Troy and Gabriella were at the beach in hawaii after 2 years of dating it was almost there junior year and they were in hawaii for the summer. Troy held Gabriella on his back as he carried her on the sand. she giggled as he put her down. she tried to run away, "your not getting away that easy." and he pulled her close to him spinning her around and he kissed her on the lips and she giggled. _

_Troy and Gabriella were studying and then Troy groaned, "let's take a break.." she giggled and shut her book, "ok, lets go eat a snack.." he nodded, "I like the way you think." they walked downstairs, and they went through the fridge. Troy's eyes landed on the whip cream spray and he smirked and grabbed it, "oh gabi." she turned to him and he sprayed her. she squealed. "Troy this isn't funny.." and he laughed and she got out the big bowl of chocolate pudding and threw it on him. she giggled, "woops.." they both stared at eachother, then Troy pulled her into a kiss and they fell on the floor kissing._

_: It was after the championship game, and Troy and Gabriella walked into his room and locked the door, and he began kissing her on the bed. she slipped off his shirt, and unbuttoned his shirt. "Gabi, if it hurts tell me, and I'll stop..I'll never wanna hurt you.." she nodded, "I trust you troy..I love you.." he smiled "I Love you too." _

_Troy pulled out of McDonald's Drive Thru and onto the road, Gabriella drank her soda, and Troy smiled at her, "Is that good?" he asked. she nodded, "yes I love fountain pop in the morning." she giggled, and he chuckled nervously. She notices his nervous about something, "Troy, is their something wrong?" she asked worriedly."I wanted to ask you something before we even had this trip planned but I think I should ask you now." he sighed as he still drove."what is it troy? you can tell me?" she gave him a comforting smile, he looked up at her as he parked into the driving space, "gabi?" "yes troy." she looked into his eyes. "will you ma-" he was cut off by sharpay squealing Gabriella's name, Gabriella squealed and jumped out of the car hugging sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi._

_"Oh my gosh Troy! A Hot Tub!" she squealed, Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Gabs, I wanna ask you something since were alone here." she turned to face him, he held her in his arms, "yeah troy?" "you know I care about you, and I love you, and I wanna be with you." he started, Gabriella nodded, "I care about you, love you, and want to be with you too Troy." she smiled. "Then will you do me the honors," he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, she gapsed, "will you marry Me Gabriella Marie Montez?" he asked her, she nodded with tears in her eyes, "yes troy...yes." she hugged him and they kissed passionately._

_Gabriella threw her arms up in the air in Victory and Troy dropped her under water. she came back up coughing, "you jerk!" she laughed, and he chuckled, she stepped out of the pool and wiped her face with a towel. she looked back out into the pool to find no sight of Troy. "Wheres Troy?" She asked worried that he could of drowned. then all of a sudden the was thrown into the water with someone's arms wrapped around jumped up out of the water gasping for air, "Troy that wasen't funny at all!" she hit his chest. "sorry Brie, I had to do it." she huffed and stepped out of the pool followed by Sharpay and Taylor._

_"ok let's all have a race." Chad announced."dude, are you serious." Troy exclamied."Troy come on it will be fun..." Gabriella bit his lip, he was worried about her going out there by herself, she wasen't familliar with skiing. "I don't know gabs..you just learned to ski..." Troy started but chad interupted him, "she'll be fine...come on gabs.. against me.." chad smiled, Gabriella squealed and then Ryan called "On your Mark, Get Set. Ski!" then they began racing down the snowy hill, into the darkness that surrounded them, Chad was far behind from Gabriella, Gabriella was screaming cause she was having so much fun._

_Troy bent over and caressed her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her forhead, "Oh Brie... I am so happy your alright...I love you so much.." hekissed her lips, and she opened her eyes."w-what happened?" she asked confused, her voice was still a little froggy."you were in a skiing accident, It was all my fault brie, I should of never let you go..." hesighed, and she smiled softly, "It's ok... is there any water?" she asked him, "I'll go get you some." he kissed her head and walked down the hallway and got a hospital cup from the nurse up front and filled it with water, and came back and and put the straw in her mouth, "there, take a sip..carefully.." she nodded and sipped it and let it go down her throat. she coughed a little bit, and cleared her throat, "That's much better..Thanks."she smiled and he chuckled, "anytime brie.." he caressed her cheek again with his thumb, she looked at him confused, "why are you calling me brie?" she asked him."I always called you that...I've called you that since Freshman year.." he smiled, she must have a little bit of memory loss, she still looked at him confused. he smiled at her, "Brie, I am so sorry, How are you feeling?" he was still caressing her cheek, she still looked at him confused, "I'm a little sore.." he smiled at her, "That's Really great to hear, Brie, as soon as you get out of here, were gonna do anything you want." he kissed her hand, and she looked at him, "That sounds really nice and all but I have one question I've been meaning to ask you since you came in here." she looked into his eyes."yeah brie?"Troy gulped. "who are you?"_

_"We had actual love" Troy smiled "The moment I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life" Gabriella blushed, "how did we meet?" she asked him as the sat on the bed together. he held her hand, "Sharpay, she's your best friend, she introduced us our freshman year, and it was like love at first sight...we became best friends, we did everything together, and then I finally had the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend, and you said yes, and so we've been together since then.." he smiled at her, and she looked down at him holding her hand, "why are you here if I don't remember you?" Troy sighed "Because I want to try to help you remember & I want you to know that I'm always here for you even though you don't know who I am" Gabriella sighed, "I wish I could remember I wish I could love you like you love him, but I just can't... " she had tears in her eyes, she didn't wanna cry. "Hey..hey" Troy said wiping her tears & hugging her "You'll rememeber me one of these days & if you don't, we can make some more memories" Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want that...I wanna know who I am, I wanna know what I was like... I don't wanna start my whole life over Troy...you have no absolute Idea what I'm going through, or How I feel! your acting like everything's going to be ok when it's not.." she stood up from the bed._

_"Hey" Troy said frustrated "I'm only trying to make you feel better but now I know that when your upset I shouldn't do anything." "Then why are you here! If you know nothing is gonna make it better, so why are you even trying!" she yelled. "Because I care about you" Troy yelled back "All your doing is pushing everyone away & that is not gonna help. Your in this & there's nothing else to do about it but try to make it better." She shook her head, she was sobbing now, he tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she turned from him sniffling up her tears, "Just go away Troy..." she spoke softly. "Why?" He asked, she turned to him and yelled, "It wasen't a question Troy it was demand, Go!" she cried, tears still rolling down her cheeks, she walked closer to him, "If you care about me, then go!""Fine" Troy yelled slamming the door behind him._

_She cried and took a photo frame of them together and threw it against the door. she sobbed, and then looked at the broken photo that layed on the floor. she got down on her knees and looked at the photo of her and Troy hugging each other at Christmas behind the tree. she sobbed, "Why don't I remember you?" she cried, she looked over and saw a photo album, she opened it to find pictures of her and Troy, and a note fell out, and she read it._

_**Gabriella, I love you will all my heart and soul, when I first layed my eyes on you, I knew that you were gonna be the one that I wanted to love... You make me a better person... one day, I promise Gabriella Montez, to marry you, cause I'm deeply Inlove with you... and there's nobody else I wanted to love... You make me a better person... one day, I promise Gabriella Montez, to marry you, cause I'm deeply Inlove with you... and there's nobody else I want..ever... **_

_Gabriella couldn't speak, she was too...shocked... then she slipped backwards and fell and was hanging off the rock, she screamed. "Troy..please help me..please!" she screamed. Troy reached down, grabbing her wrist with both hands and not letting go. Gabriella screamed, "Help me please! Troy!" Troy pulled her up, but his hand slipped, cause her to slip lower, she screamed, "Don't let go!" Troy looked at her in the eyes,"Brie, I'll never let go, never." his voice was stern and Gabriella...felt like she could believe him. Trust him. She nodded, and dug her nails into his wrist. Troy winced, but it was only a small wince, "I'm gonna pull you up, put your feet on the rock and walk up the edge okay?" Gabriella nodded, Troy couldn't stop the words from passing over his lips, he couldn't stop himself from saying it no matter if the situation was reversed. "and Brie," she looked up at him, "I love you."_

_"Do you remember Prom?" she looked at him and sighed, "No, I don't" he sighed, "I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna help you remember." he told her, she had tears in her eyes. "Why do you care so much for me to get my memory back?" "Because I want my love back, I love you Gabriella, and deep down inside you know that, and feel the same way the way I feel about you..." he said, and she sniffled, "I'm sorry.. my memory is gone, and so Is Gabriella."_

_Troy rolled ontop of her, "are you sure about this Gabi...?" he asked her, she nodded, "It could work...It could help bring some memories back..." she smiled and he kissed her and began making trails of kisses from her chest down to her belly button then folding down the top of her pajama pants and letting them slide down her legs, then she kicked them off. then he kicked off his jeans that were already lose on him. she then looked at him and smirked, "shirt off." and she slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor, and he smiled and reattached his lips to hers, and sliding his hands under her back, as he kissed her up and down her neck. She moaned lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing his chest with her hands. Troy groaned, kissing her neck, biting the skin softlybut hard enough to leave a bite. She groaned loudly and pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck, "Troy..." she moaned, lulling her head back and causing Troy to buck his hips once into her. _

_what do you mean it was a mistake? brie, last night was amazing!" he said, she came over, "It was a mistake, ok Troy.." she sighed, and he looked at her, "You told me you loved me.." he spoke out. "It was all a mistake, ok.. let's pretend nothing happened, ok..nothing happened.." _

_"We can't pretend Brie," Troy said walking over to her and gently taking hold of her shoulders. "We had sex...made love, its done, we did it...we can't be 'just friends' there's no way in fudging hell we can be 'just friends'" his eyes were stern, and his face was impassive, Gabriella felt her lips tremble and her eyes water. She shook her head, "It's done yes...but...it was a-" "No it wasn't Brie, get that through to you, it wasn't a mistake and you said it first." Her eyes locked with his, "What'd I say?" _

_"you said you loved me...those aren't just words on a page Gabriella, you have to mean them." It was silent for several hours, well it was minutes but it felt like hours; Gabriella shook her head and felt one tear slide down her cheek as she shoved her way out of Troy's arms and holding her clothes to her chest, as she turned to go into her bathroom. Before she walked in, "Well..." her voice shook and was thick with tears. "I d-didn't mean them...at all." _

_Troy saw two options, he could acknowledge her and hug her like crazy, or he could continue on what he's doing and drink himself to oblivion. He chose option two. Gabriella sighed, "At least talk to me...say something..." Troy put down the mug that contained lager, vodka, tequila, and whiskey, it burnt his throat, but he didn't mind. It was a distraction. "Something..." he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye, he curled his lip in a sneer, "why don't you go back to Kendall...he seems like a good bed buddy," he turned away from Gabriella aghast look and stared at the bartender, "hey hot cakes!" yeah he was so close to drunkness, "can I get a little more?"_

_"sure darling..." she went to get him so more. Gabriella's mouth dropped and she glared at him, " you don't have to be this way Troy!" she stood up crossing her arms, "I think I have every right to be... first you lose your memory, and I feel shitty cause it's my fault. then I try to be friends with you, and be close to you, then you give me a chance to be your guy again. then you say you just wanna be friends! and I understood that! then I protected you, and beat Austin's Ass for you! and then we made love, and you told me you loved me, and then the next morning you say it's a mistake and let's pretend nothing happened! and then you bring Kendall and I find out your dating him! don't you know how that makes me feel! I love you! I fucking Love you! and you just kill me like this! I should of never tried to help you If I knew it would end up like this!" he was breathing heavy, and he stared into her eyes._

_Gabriella looked at him shock, and she had tears in her eyes, "I-I.." then he interupted, "don't mind talking to me Gabriella...Go Fuck someone! cause it seems to me that all you are is a heartbreaking slut!" he yelled at her. that got her and she slapped him across the face, "You Asshole! you know why I wanted to be friends? cause I wanted to learn to trust you as a friend, then i did. I learned that I could trust you that day that I was dangling off that rock, that was when I knew I could Trust you as a friend. then you saved me from Austin, and I knew you really cared about me, and loved me! then the night Austin came in and tried to rape me again, you came, and you were there for me, and I knew right then I fell inlove with you!" she had tears in her eyes, her heart was breaking, Troy just stood there. "So I wanted to have sex with you, I wanted to be Gabriella again! I wanted my memory back, I wanted everything I had back with you! then the next morning, nothing happened! No Flashbacks no memories! _

_"Troy, your drunk, your not in the right mind, go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." before she could push him away, he pushed her up against the wall, and he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he began kissing her passionately._

_Gabriella tried to push him off of her, and untangle her legs, but Troy held on to her firmly, pushing her further into the wall. She wanted to scream at him to stop, but when his hands tickled her sides lightly with his fingertips. She moaned lightly, but she didn't mean to, and that moan gave him the incentive to deepen the kiss and force her mouth open and dominating her mouth with his tongue. He held her tightly, yanking her from the wall and stumbling to the bed, landing on top of her and his hands going under her shirt and tickled the edge of her bra; itching to get what's underneath it._

_Gabriella then had the power to stop him and she pulled him away, "Troy please...stop..." she had tears in her eyes, and he didn't listen, he began ripping her clothes off...he began trying to rape her. Gabriella's eyes widen. she never pictured Troy would do this to her. "Troy please! stop it! please! you don't know what your doing!" she screamed, and Troy's head looked up at her, "I know...exactly...what I'm doing...baby.." he slurred, and began kissing her neck roughly and biting her sensitive skin on her neck that would for sure leave a mark. she then had enough strength to push him off and he fell onto the floor._

_(End Of Flashbacks)_

Gabriella felt like her head had been hit by a wrecking ball, she held it tight in her hand and brought her knees up to her chest. What she just saw...part of her was happy, ecstatic even, but...at the same time she was scared, what if her subconscious was just showing her what she wanted to see and she'd never truly remember these again? She sighed, turning on her side and hugged her knees to her chest. She had a lot of thinking to do, she brought the blanket up to her chin and huddled in it.

Then again, if what she saw was memories then...she felt a smirk appear on her face. She could play a prank right? Hmm it did sound tempting...

"You think she's okay?" Kendall asked, he and Troy had bought two day old sub sandwiches and stale root beer, Troy swallowed a bite and shrugged, "I don't know, it's tempting to go in there y'know?" Kendall nodded, "uh why don't we?" Troy looked at him, chewing his sandwich slowly, then he swallowed the bite and guzzled the rest of his root beer. standing up, "let's."

They go in there and find her huddled in her blanket. Troy instantly came over and wrapped his arms around her, "brie are you alright?" she looked up at him and smiled, then at Kendall, "will you give us a mintue?" she spoke, Kendall nodded and left the room, "Your gonna pay for pushing me into the pool at the ski lodge..." she smirked.

Troy's mouth fell open, "How'd ..." Gabriella smirked and pulled him into a hug, and kissed his nose lightly, but never letting go of him. Troy smiled, hugging her tightly back, "you remember.." Gabriella sighed, pulling away, and holding his hands tightly in hers, "and I never want to forget again."

Troy smiled and he cupped her cheeks, "I'm never ever ever losing you again...do you hear me.." he smiled and kissed her temple, and she giggled. "But I want an apology.." she smiled, and he looked at her confused, "apology for what?" he asked. "for calling me a heartbreaking slut.." she looked down.

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry...about that...I was just-" Gabriella shut him up by putting her finger to his lips, "Did I ever tell you that you talk to much." she giggled and pecked his lips, Troy smiled, "I Love you Gabriella..." he hugged her. "I love you too." she smiled, and troy played with her curls, "Will you still marry me?" he asked her.

Gabriella paused for a moment, "hmm, well.." Troy smirked, "Gabi!" she giggled, "Oh well fine." she giggled and he kissed her passionately.

Even though she was still in the hospital, it didn't matter, Troy had his girl back, and Gabriella had her memory back.

**I want to thank everybody for reading this story(:**

**but sad news is, the next chapter is the last:(**

**But I will be having two new stories up by next month(:**

**The BodyGuard & The Heart Of A Surfer.**

**Both Trailers are up on my Youtube Fanfiction Page.**

**TroyellaFanfictions. **

**please review. **


	11. Love Is Forever

**A Year Later**

Gabriella walked into the kitchen pouring some coffee into her cup. she smiled skipping over the fridge happily pouring some milk into the cup and adding a dash of sugar. she smiled smelling the warms coffee in her arms and taking a sip.

Then some baby cry was heard, Gabriella smiled to herself sitting down her coffee and walking into the next room. Gabriella walked over to the small infant laying in the crib that was only about 5 months old. "Hey baby girl.." she lifted her up holding her in her arms cradling her. "Shh, mommy is here."

A month after having her memory back, alot of things had happened.

shall we have a flashback?

_After a few days of coming home from the hospital. Troy sat Gabriella's stuff on the floor and she came up behind him, he smiled scooping her up in his arms. she squealed, "Troy put me down." he smirked kissing her on the lips letting her down gently. she looked into his eyes, "I missed this.." Troy smiled leaning his forhead on hers, "god, you have no idea how much I missed this.." he pecked her lips, "how much I missed you.." _

_She smiled, "well were together now, and that's all that matters, right?" Troy nodded, "absolutely, I Love you so much Gabriella.." she smiled, "I love you too" she wrapped a hand around his hair, running her hand through his hair. _

_she smiled through the kiss as he lifted her up on the counter kissing her passionately. Troy pulled away, "marry me.." he whispered. she looked at him, "Troy-" "Marry me, Make me yours, I love you, and I never want to be without you again.." she nodded smiling, "Yes." Troy smiled connecting his lips to hers. _

Gabriella smiled holding the infant and feeding the bottle. she smiled down at the little child as she sucked down on the bottle.

Troy walked in and kissed his wife on the lips, "hey beautiful." then he kissed his daughter's forhead. "Has she been good?" he asked sitting beside Gabriella putting his arm around her.

Gabriella smiled nodding, "she actually just woke up before daddy came through the door." Gabriella giggled holding the infant in her arms.

Troy smiled, he loved this, he loved having both his favorite girls with him.

now the question is, how did the infant end up in the equation? well let's go back to about a week after the wedding.

_Troy poured some coffee inside the home of their small apartment. Gabriella sighed nervously, holding her stomach. she was very nervous to tell Troy something. she walked over to him. they had been through so much already, is he ready for this news?_

_he smiled at her, "Good Morning Beautiful." She smiled walking over to him, taking a seat on the stool holding her stomach. "Good Morning." she sighed. Troy sensed something wrong, and grew worried, "brie, what's wrong?" he sat down his coffee grabbing a hold of her hands, "Tell me baby..what's on your mind?" he played with her locks._

_she sighed, "I don't know how your gonna take this.." he sighed, "Oh no, your divorcing me already?" she giggled, "no, no, nothing like that..it's kind of bigger then that..way..way bigger then that.." Troy looked at her confused, "Brie, what are you saying?"_

_she sighed, "I'm Pregnant Troy." Troy smiled and lifted her up twirling her around kissing her lips, "Pregnant! Your Pregnant! with my baby! our baby?" she nodded, "yes." he smiled screaming for joy, "For god sakes, I love you so much, thank you so much, oh brie, don't you know how happy I am, how could you be so nervous to tell me? this is such great news! I'm gonna be a father! and not just any father, a father to our baby ella..." _

_she sighed, "I guess since all the stuff we've been through recently, I didn't want anything to make you upset-" "Oh baby..I am far from upset, I am so happy about this, exstatic to be exact! I love you!" she smiled kissing his lips, "I Love you too." _

_After 9 months, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Emma Rose Bolton. _

Now they are living their life to the fullest, having no worries, just being the best parents they can be to that little girl. they had a hell of a year, going through all kinds of things. losing her memory being the main.

But what always happened, it happened together, Troy was never gonna give up until she had her memory back, and she finally got it, even though there was alot of pain, alot of tears, and alot of sorrow.

But when love is lost doesn't mean that it won't come back, Love always finds it's way back to you, even if you don't remember it. Love will always be there, Love is never lost, Love is forever..in their hearts.

_Forever. _


End file.
